Woodstock:3 days of Peace, Love, and Marty!
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Season 3 episode 3. Marty decides to visit 1969 and attend the first Woodstock festival.


**Author's Note: I did my final History project on the first Woodstock festival and was inspired to create this episode story. I haven't written an episode of the third season that has Marty as a main character so excuse me if this episode isn't as good as the previous ones. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Marty, Doc, Clara, Jules, Verne, Einstein, Jennifer, and the time machines all belong to Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale. If you two are reading this, tell Steven Spielburg: "Radioactive Nerd says hi."**

Hill Valley, California

June 20, 1992

2:44 PM

Marty McFly sat in Professor McGregor's American history class half listening to her dissertation about the 1960's. Marty had decided in April that he would attend Junior College in the summer every Monday, Tuesday, and Sunday so he could take the fall semester off to practice with his band. The rest of the Pinheads always went their separate ways during the summer but reunited in the fall. Marty was in the middle of day dreaming about them playing in front of a huge adoring crowd when the teacher suddenly called his name.

"Mister McFly, Mister McFly!" snapped Professor McGregor. She had always had little patience for students whom didn't pay attention or take part in the "learning experience."

"Huh?" Marty said as he opened his eyes. A second ago he had been performing an awesome guitar solo and now he was back in the stuffy room facing an annoyed educator.

"I asked you what were the habits of those who followed the counterculture," Professor McGregor said, her mouth in a tight frown. "But, as always, you weren't paying the least bit of attention to the lesson. You do know that everything I say is going to be in your next exam don't you?"

"Well…er, yeah I do," Marty said as he scratched his head. He looked down at his notes to see that they were covered in day dream drool.

"Then you should be acting like a good student and be listening attentively, now where did we leave off?" Professor McGregor said as she turned to the black board. Marty sneaked some extra paper out of his book bag and hurriedly copied his drool-covered notes.

"Now in 1969, young people of the counter culture gathered together at Bethel, New York to enjoy the Woodstock festival," Professor McGregor stated. "Woodstock was a music festival that lasted three whole days of songs of folk, love, and rock n' roll."

Marty lifted his head up.

"Rock n' roll? Finally something I can understand," Marty whispered.

"People such as Jimmi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, and Grateful Dead performed at this festival. Unforgetable songs were played and the counter culture was entertained at one of the greatest events in musical history."

"I wish I could have been there," Marty thought. "Wait I could go there!"

"And now to the 1970's…" Professor McGregor began but Marty raised his hand.

"Hey Professor McGregor, what was the year and place that Woodstock took place at?"

When classes were over for the day, Marty hurried to Doc's house on his hoverboard. The teen figured that Doc would lend him the DeLorean for awhile so he could go back to 1969 and go to the Woodstock festival. He could probably borrow some old 60's clothes of Doc's and pose as a hippie and jam out at the festival with Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, and Grateful Dead. This was going to be heavy.

As always Doc was in his garage working on a new invention. Marty hovered in and put the hoverboard away in his book bag. The lab was covered in papers and tools, with Doc hunched over a worktable hammering away at his creation. Marty quietly walked up to his best friend, whom was completely unware that Marty had even came into the lab.

"Yo Doc," Marty said which caused the scientist to jump in surprise.

"Jumping jigowatts Marty you gave me a fright!" Doc said as he got up off the floor. "Clara, Jules, and Verne went to the supermarket and I thought you were a stranger." Marty peared over Doc's shoulder and saw what the scientist had been working on.

"Again with the perfect coffee pot Doc," Marty said.

"Of course again Marty!" Doc said in his loud excited voice. "If I do not find the way to have coffee perked just the way america likes it, then who will? Now Marty what is the purpose of your visit today."

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow the DeLorean and go back to 1969," Marty began.

"And for what reason?" Doc couldn't help but ask.

"You see, my american history professor was talking about the Woodstock festival of 1969 and I thought it would be cool to see it," Marty explained.

"Woodstock…hmm, lost one of my pocket watches there," Doc muttered as he scratched his chin. "All right Marty, I'll let you borrow the time machine as long as you don't do anything that could seriously alter history."

"All right!" Marty said as he pumped a fist in the air. "By the way Doc, do you have any sixties stuff I could borrow so I don't stick out."

"I'm sure I do unless Clara disposed of it into a trash recepticle," Doc said as he left the lab.

Marty stood before a mirror covered head to toe in 1960's garb. He had his hair parted in the middle and a headband wrapped around his forehead. Doc had lent him a tidied t-shirt, bell bottem jeans, fringed vest with buttons declaring "be happy" and "peace not war", and some old three strap burkenstock sandals. With the stuff on, Marty looked like a pretty convincing hippie.

"So this is how you looked in the '60's Doc?" Marty asked as he examined himself once again in the mirror.

"Affirmative but minus the lab coat," Doc said as he opened the gull wing door of the DeLorean. He put a bag onto the passenger seat and opened it to show Marty the contents.

"I packed some things for your stay since Woodstock lasted three days. Just a few toiletrees and an ELB Sleeping Bag Deluxe and a walkie talkie."

"Hey this is the same walkie talkie from the whole almanac disaster," Marty said as he took his walkie talkie in his hands. "But I thought that these things couldn't work between different times?"

"I made a few adjustments to them," Doc said. "It took awhile but I managed to make the walkie talkies operational even when each device is in different time zones."

Marty walked over to the DeLorean and got inside. He set the time circuits to: Bethel New York, August 15 1969, 12:00 AM.

Marty started up the DeLorean and speeded up to 88 miles per hour. Doc covered his ears from the three sonic booms that meant that the sports car had broken the time barrier.

"I really hope that Marty doesn't cause any more disturbances in the space-time continuem," the scientist said as he went back to his work.

Bethel, New York

August 15, 1969

12:00 AM

Marty parked the DeLorean in a small grove of trees and activated the security measures that Doc had always told him to activate after vacating the time machine. The teen walked out of the grove and toward the commotion that was the music festival. The security wasn't too tough so Marty managed to sneak in and join a crowd of colorful hippies.

From his notes, Marty had known that the first day of Woodstock was a day of Folk artists. Marty didn't care too much for Folk songs but the night was great none the less. Lighters were being waved back and forth as one artist played a love song for all the "groovey lovers out there." Something inside of Marty told him that he should have brought Jennifer (whom already knew about the time machine). She would have loved this.

After the first event was finally closed Marty decided it was time to catch up on some sleep. The teen carried his sleeping bag around trying to find a spot in which to lie down.

"Oh man, all the good spots are taken," Marty said as he surveyed the grounds that were for camping.

"Hey like over here!" a voice called from behind Marty.

"Me?" Marty asked as he stared at the young person. It was a man that was possibly in his early twenties and had long dreadlocks of dark hair with a large pendant hanging from his neck. The man looked at Marty yet seemed to be gazing deeper into the teen.

"Of course you man! Come on in my tent I sense a good vibe from you," the pendant-wearing man said as Marty went in the tent.

"Hey thanks," Marty said as he laid out his sleeping bag.

"No biggie man," the man said as he sat indian-style on his own sleeping bag. He had a white puffy shirt with big sleeves that made him sort of look like a pirate. The man was also barefoot and the soles of his feet were blackened. "My name's Richeous Rider, but you can call me Ri."

"Er...okay Ri," Marty said as he crawled in his bag. "What happened to your feet?"

"Walked on a row of hot coals to prove that, as a richeous rider, I can endure anything to ensure inner peace and spontaneousatly," Ri said.

"Okay nothing dumb about that," Marty thought to himself as he rested his head and immediatly fell asleep.

Bethel, New York

August 16, 1969

3:36 PM

Marty and all the other hippies slept through most of the moring and noon from staying up late last night. Marty spent the day, until the performances, hanging out with Ri and trying many...strange sixties things. Ri kept telling him that walking on hot coals would make his Woodstock experience "truely groovey."

"I don't think so Ri," Marty said as Ri pulled him over to were the coal pit was. "My feet weren't made for cooking."

"Oh get with it man," Ri said as they both stood before the pit. "Everyone's doing it and it only burns for like, ten seconds. Just walk fast."

Marty realized that Ri was going to be bugging him about this for the whole trip so he did it. The guy was right however, it only burnt for ten seconds. It was sort of a pointless thing to do but Marty figured that at least he didn't do it because someone called him "chicken."

"HELLO ALL LISTENERS OF WOODSTOCK!" said a voice from on stage. "TONIGHTS CELEBRATION IS ALL ABOUT ROCK N' ROLL!"

The crowd cheered especially Marty.

The guy on stage motioned for another person to come up. That person had a guitar strapped around his neck and was going to sit on a stool in the middle of the stage. The person started playing tame notes of peace on his instrument and singing in a loud unpleasant voice about rainbows and hope.

"What the heck? This isn't rock n' roll!" Marty said aloud and captured the attention of half the crowd.

"Hey dude, of course it's rock n' roll what are ya' stupid?" the person said as he got up an faced Marty. Marty in turn got up on the stage and faced the awful rock n' roll player.

"No the only thing that is stupid here is that song," Marty said as he took the guitar from the guy. "I'll show you how it's done."

Marty unleashed most of his "born to rock" talent on the chords of that guitar. Playing songs that he made sure the hippies of the Woodstock could relate too. He even played two of his bands own songs. The crowd cheered for him and after he got off the stage Ri rushed over to him.

"Woah man that was boss!" Ri exclaimed as he and Marty walked back to their tent. "That music, those lyrics, those powerful notes, blew my mind!"

"Thanks Ri, I just thought it was my job as a musician to show that guy what's rock and what's not," said Marty.

"Right on man! Got the right idea there, putting out the flames of the pretenders! High five!" Ri said and Marty awkwardly slapped his hand. They were about half way to their tent when the two realized someone was following them.

"Hold up there young musician!" a voice called from behind them.

"You talkin' to me?" Marty asked as he turned around.

"Duh butthead you think I was talking to the... uh, other butthead," the person said as he came closer. Marty could immediatly tell that it was a member of the Tannan family. "Anyways, name's Arnie Tannan and I heard you up there kid and you was great. Hows about you come with me and I'll make you a big star."

"Uh I don't know," Marty began but Arnie grabbed Marty's shirt and pulled him along. Arnie pulled Marty close so they were nose to nose. "What you don't want to be my star kid?" Arnie asked in a threatening tone.

"S-sure I do," Marty stammered as he followed the Tannan away from Ri and into the van. Arnie Tannan had all these pictures of supposed rock stars hung up all over his van, which smelled like sweat.

"Sign away for fame kid," Arnie said as he pressured a contract and pen toward Marty. In the teen's mind, Marty was raising the good and bad points of becoming a musician in this time period. He couldn't forget about the Pinheads! If he stayed here at his age he would be old by the time he reached 1992. Fame for his music was something Marty really wanted but not without his band and not in the late 60's. But not signing the contract would probably make Arnie angry and they were alone in the van...

"Okay," Marty said as he signed the contract. He figured that he'd sign the thing and then sneak off to the DeLorean and go back to the future. Plus, he'd get to play some Pinhead songs to a great crowd.

"Okay in signing this valid contract you have agreed to play the next Woodstock festival and songs created by my company for the next twenty years-" Arnie said in a business-like montonous voice but Marty interrupted.

"20 Years! Your songs! Next Woodstock! No way dude!" Marty said angrily as he exited the van. Arnie made a grab for Marty but he missed.

"GET BACK HERE KID!" Arnie bellowed out the van. "You signed the contract and it's binding! Your name's right here-" Arnie stopped yelling and saw the name scribbled onto the contract:

_SCOOBY DOO. _

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT KID!"

Marty ran back to his tent to find that Ri was not there he hurridly picked through his bag to find what he desperatly needed: the walkie talkie. Marty hurridly pressed the button and prayed that Doc was listening. He told Doc his predicament and that he wouldn't be able to reach the DeLorean in time (Marty could hear Arnie Tannan and possibly his goons outside the tent) and asked his best friend to come back to 1969 and save his hid.

"Lookey, Lookey, my runaway star," Arnie said as he entered the tent with his goons behind him. "You're coming with us Scooby Doo.

Hill Valley, California

June 20, 1992

3:57 PM

Doc watched Marty speed out of the lab/barn and disappear with the sonic booms. Something inside of Doc made him feel uneasy about letting Marty use the time machine but the scientist shrugged it off. He knew Marty well and knew the teen wouldn't do anything bad on purpose. But still...

"I really hope that Marty doesn't cause any more disturbances in the space-time continuem," the scientist said as he went back to his work. He had only begun tinkering with his invention when a voice came from the static that was emmiting out of his walkie talkie.

"Yo Doc, Doc come in!" Marty's voice said in a fast frightened tone.

_"He just left and he's in trouble already?" _the scientist thought but then he remembered that time was working differently for him and Marty. What was minutes or seconds to him could be hours or days to his friend. Hurridly Doc picked up his walkie talkie and hit the talk button.

"Marty what's happening?" the scientist asked.

"Nothing good Doc," the teen said. "Everything was great at first but big surprise I ran into a Tannan. He heard me play..."

"You _played_ at the festival?" Doc interrupted.

"Yeah and anyway he made me sign this contract and I faked the signiture so he's after me. Like Biff, he has a short fuse. Oh man, oh man, Doc he's right outside my tent and I don't think I can get to the DeLorean to get away."

"Hold on Marty I'll get there in the time train and bring you home! When are you?" Doc said. Jules and Verne had entered the lab after hearing loud voices.

"August 16, 1969 and I think 3:00 in the morning. Hurry up Doc!" Marty said and then the connection ended. Doc put down the walkie talkie and looked up to see his two sons standing there.

"Who were you talking to pop?" Verne asked.

"Marty and he's in trouble," Doc answered and then turned to his oldest son. "Jules I need you to come with me in the time train to get Marty back to the future."

"Hey why can't I go?" Verne asked in a "this is unfair" tone. Doc turned to him and gave him a cross stare.

"Because you are still confined to this house for another two weeks young man," Doc said as he and Jules boarded the time train. Doc activated the time circuits and set them for the date given by Marty. He and Jules braced theirselves for temporal displacement as the two went back in time.

Bethel, New York

August 16, 1969

3:02 AM

Marty McFly was squeezed in the back of the van as it sped to an unknown destination. The fact that Doc was coming for him relaxed him a bit but he knew he was still in serious trouble. Being in the clutches of a Tannan was not a good thing after all.

"Thought you could just get away from me didn't you butthead?" Arnie Tannan said as he drove the van (somewhat recklessly) out of the festival. "You signed the contract, and I don't care what name, so you have to be my star kid. You becoming famous means I will become famous so triple win."

"It's double win you morone," Marty muttered under his breathe as he squirmed to try to get out of his binds. The van suddenly came to a stop as they all reached their chosen destination. Marty was thrown on the floor (he hadn't been wearing a seat belt) and landed on his face. Two goons of Arnie's yanked him to his feet and brought Marty outside.

Marty saw that Arnie had brought him back to Woodstock stage but there was no crowd in front of it. There was just a couple of people in business suits waiting somewhat impaitently for Tannan's found talent to perform.

"These are my partners in the music business kid," Arnie said into Marty's ear. "You play good for them and we're both in."

Suddenly Marty got an idea.

Arnie Tannan shoved a guitar in Marty's hands and pushed him onto center stage. Marty walked over to the mike and adressed the crowd and a pretended nervous voice.

"Hello musican hunters, are you ready to rock?" the teen asked and saw the frowns stay the same on the music business men and women.

Marty played as badly as he possibly could. He struck the wrong cords, made his voice crack with every other lyric, and did some horrible elvis moves. Actually it was pretty fun pretending to be an aweful musician and he knew it was working because the music buisness people were scowling from start to finish.

"Thank you everyone good night!" Marty said and took a clumsy bow. The music business people stood up and muttered something together. Then they went over to Arnie Tannan and hounded him for picking a horrible musician.

"Kid you ruined everything!" Arnie barked, his face red. "I am going to make you sorry you ever fooled me."

"Back off there Tannan!" shouted a voice very familar to Marty's ears. He saw Doc walk onto the stage with Jules trailing behind. Doc dug something out of his lab coat's pocket and pointed it at Arnie's face. Whatever it was knocked Arnie upside the head and made him fall of the stage.

"Quick Marty before gets back on his feet!" Doc said as he motioned for Marty to come with them. Marty, Doc, and Jules ran all the way back to the two time machines.

"Where's the DeLorean?" Marty asked when he noticed the first time machine wasn't where he had left it.

"Jules and I put it in the back of the train," Doc said as they all climbed onto the train. Then scientist worked the controls and brought them back home to '92. They arrived at Doc's house on the train tracks he had built. It was still June 20th there which surprised Marty. As they walked into the house, Marty told him all about Woodstock.

"It was the most heavy music festival I had ever been to," Marty said, smiling.

"I remember it in the same generalization Marty," Doc said and then he reached in his pocket. "Oh that reminds me, I found my pocket watch! It was in a drum and I think it stayed there for years."

"That's great Doc," Marty said as they entered the Brown family kitchen. Clara was in the kitchen waiting with Verne. They both looked up and smiled when they saw Marty.

"Oh good you're all back," Clara said as she got up to make some hot cocoa.

"What ya think of the sixties Marty?" Verne asked and the teen suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well Verne I think that the sixties were craaaazzzzy man!" Marty said with both hands flashing the peace symbol, which caused everyone to laugh.

END


End file.
